The True World of Make Believe
by crystal.scepter.3
Summary: The Land of Make Believe sure seems like a great place to live. Unfortunately, they have an economic crisis, a king who isn't super bright, and a prince trying to hold the small kingdom together on his own.


It is a nice day outside today. The sun is shining and Wednesday hasn't barged into my room. Unfortunately, I won't really be able to enjoy it. I've got lots of work today to keep me busy. Overall, it's looking to be a normal day, though I have to wonder why Wednesday hasn't barged into my room yet. Maybe he has to get to school early today? Since he hasn't decided to interrupt my morning, maybe I'll be able to relax for a few minutes.

I looked at my alarm clock and that thought completely left. I only have 5 minutes to get to the grocery store for my shift. I quickly got out of bed and threw on my clothes as fast as possible. I was in such a rush that I left my cape and crown, I didn't want the crown to fall off my head while I ran.

Thankfully, I managed to get out of the castle without alerting my parents. I'm glad they're both such heavy sleepers. It makes sneaking out of the palace fairly easy.

I regret my hastiness for a split second when I get outside. The neighborhood is warm, the sun is shining just the right amount, and the sight of the sunrise is always enough to make me want to stop and stare. It was a perfect mix of pink and yellow. The rising sun cast a glow on the kingdom making it look almost heavenly.

I heard a _ding ding_ and was quickly brought out of my thoughts. Trolley had just gotten to the gate into the palace grounds. I got on the sentient vehicle as fast as I could.

"I need to get to the grocery store as fast as possible, Trolley. I'm going to be late" I said as I sat down.

Trolley went _ding ding_ again and started moving. I tried to calm down and relax, but I was to concerned about getting fired. This wasn't the first time I was late to the job. I'm pretty sure the only reason I haven't been fired yet is because of my title. I just hope my alarm clock starts working again or the entire kingdom is screwed. I wish that thought was exaggerated, but dad has no idea that money has to come from somewhere.

After a few minutes, Trolley stopped at the grocery store. I thanked Trolley as I got off and ran through the door. Just after I stepped through the door, I bumped into my boss. Oh crud, now I've given him another reason to fire me!

"I'm so sorry! I-"

"Prince Tuesday, you've finally made it, and you're five minutes late"

 _I'm going to be fired._

"And you're not wearing your uniform"

 _I'm going to be fired._

He sighed. "Go put on one of the aprons then get to work"

Relieved, I got the apron then opened a box of apples and began placing them on the stand. I was slightly disappointed that all of the apples were red. I would like to see apples that are green, or yellow, maybe even blue. Blue apples would be pretty cool. Now that I think about it, I'm a little surprised that we only have one color of apple, everything in the neighborhood has to be colorful. The streets are polka-dotted, so I see nothing weird about food being more colorful.

Though blue apples might be a little to outlandish.

As soon as I was finished putting the apples on the stand I started heading to the counter. I noticed on the way over that the flour shelf was empty. I went to the back to see if there were any more bags. I didn't see any. Hoping my suspicion was just paranoia, I looked in all the boxes, checked every shelf, even dug through the produce. My boss found me as I was digging through the produce.

"And just what are you doing?"

"Looking for flour, I noticed there wasn't any on the shelves and I having trouble finding the bags"

"They sold out yesterday" he said with a disappointed tone.

"Shouldn't that be a good thing? More money for the grocery store?"

He sighed "It would be under better circumstances. Your father told me last night that we can't afford any more imports of things like flour"

This was weird, even for dad.

"But I just checked the treasury yesterday and there was enough for two weeks worth of imports"

"He said the money would be going to some other project" he said with a shrug.

With that in mind, I grabbed one of the produce boxes, took them to their aisle, and began placing them on their stand.

Dad can be crazy at times, but he's never prevented the kingdom from having things like flour before. What other project could be so important?

"I know the children need a playground, but we can only afford one thing for it"

"Friday, I'm sure the children will appreciate whatever they get. They'll just be happy to have a slide or swings at all"

"Daddy, why can't we have both?"

"Because we can't afford it Wednesday, now eat your dinner"

"Why can't we afford it? We're royal! And I want both!"

"Wednesday, listen to your father and eat your dinner!" Mom ordered.

"I don't want to eat my dinner! I want the swings and slide!"

" _Wednesday_ "

 _Wednesday, when mom uses that tone, you're in trouble. I've learned this from years of experience._

"I don't want to eat! I want to play!"

Mom looked even more cross.

"If I hear one more whine from you it's bed without stories!"

"I'm not whining!" Wednesday whined.

Mom picked him up and hauled him out of the room. I heard a lot of screaming and exclamations of I'm not whining with an ironically whiny tone.

The dining room was completely silent. I was thinking about how to bring up what I learned at the grocery store today (actually debating bringing it up at all) and dad was...not speaking at all. We just sat there awkwardly (I was, dad was eating) until mom got back from dealing with Wednesday.

"I don't know what's going on with that boy. His teacher says he's behaving well in school but as soon as he gets home he turns into a fuss pot."

"Perhaps I shouldn't have brought up the problem in front of Wednesday"

With that statement from dad, I figured now would be a good time to get some answers.

"So dad, I heard that the grocery store is out of flour"

"Yes?"

"And that there won't be any more imports of it"

"Yes?"

"And that the reason you gave was because there isn't enough money"

"Indeed, I heard that the children weren't getting enough exercise so decided I would invest the money in getting some playground equipment for Wednesday's school. Unfortunately, we can only afford one slide or set of swings."

"If you're worried about exercise, couldn't you just ask the teacher to give them more recess time? Then we might still be able to afford flour."

"I'm also using this as a chance to aid the children in learning how to compromise"

"Can't you do it in a way that doesn't require us to give up flour?"

"The world doesn't work in nice ways, Tuesday. There's only so much I can do"

"You're the king!"

"I'm still limited in my options"

"You're giving up flour for one slide _or_ one set of swings! The kids can play without equipment! Meals require ingredients and your giving up a needed ingredient!"

Dad pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sure we'll be able to afford flour soon, Tuesday. We have been receiving money after all"

 _Yeah, from me!_

"And where has the money been coming from, dad?"

"I'm not sure. It just shows up in the treasury every night. I'm sure we have nothing to worry about money-wise"

 _Unless I lose my job at the restaurant, the grocery store, being a crossing guard, babysitting, or basically any of the jobs I'm working._

"Maybe I should try to buy both the slide and swings, the money will eventually reappear in the treasury anyway"

"Yes, I'm sure the money supplier will appreciate that"

Dad gave me a shocked look.

"Tuesday, what's gotten into you? You're not normally this upset about anything."

I didn't think the venom had seeped into my voice.

"What about the restaurant?!"

Dad looked a little disgusted at that. "That's why you're so concerned about the flour? You're worried you won't be able to get treats at the restaurant anymore?"

I'm worried that I could lose that job and then we wouldn't be able to fund anything.

"Yes, I'm worried that I won't be able to go to the restaurant anymore"

Dad's face went from surprised to disgusted and disappointed.

"Go to your room Tuesday, I've had enough of your selfish attitude today"

I got out of my seat and left the room as fast as I could without looking suspicious. Selfish? He calls me selfish? He's preventing the kingdom from having flour and I'm the selfish one?

Not wanting to deal with the day anymore, I got into bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


End file.
